


Who Do You Want To See?

by BossPotato01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Double Penetration, M/M, Shapeshifting, Smut, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Switch Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossPotato01/pseuds/BossPotato01
Summary: Basically, Virgil has a shapeshifting kink.I didn't see enough of the dark bois, so I thought this would be fun to do. And I haven't done smut in a little while, so it would be good to get a break from all the angst I've been doing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 76





	Who Do You Want To See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riveroot_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riveroot_Nightshade/gifts).



Janus was sitting at the desk in his room, reading a book on philosophy when the anxious side came in, fuming. Virgil slammed his hand down on the desk. "What the fuck was that?!" He growled, his fangs glittering in the light of the dim lamp.

"What was what?" Janus asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew Virgil was upset about the latest video- Roman probably had overdramatized the whole thing.

"So you threw Remus under the bus to insult Roman because he thought your name was stupid?"

"I think Remus would quite like being thrown under a bus. And anyway, Roman needs to stop being so emotional-" he stopped in confusion as Virgil slid a bookmark in his book, pulled Janus's chair away from his desk, and straddled his lap.

"If I recall, a certain serpentine side gets pretty emotional when I punish him," Virgil said, his hands sliding up to Janus's collar, waiting for Janus's approval.

The snake side smiled, scooping Virgil up, and carrying him to the bed. "Pretty bold of you to assume you're topping, Annie." Virgil's eyes filled with lust at the nickname.

"Would you fuck me like old times if I asked you too?" Virgil asked, reaching up and taking off Janus's cape and hat.

"You know I would," Janus said, pushing Virgil into the bed and kissing him deeply. "How long has it been since you last got a good fucking, hmm? I see you're already pretty hard."

Virgil blushed deeply, looking away. He couldn't exactly lie to the side, as he would know better than anyone if he didn't tell the truth, but he still didn't want to admit it. "Not... not since before I left."

Janus shook his head and sighed dramatically, moving down and pulling off Virgil's jeans and underwear, swiping his forked tongue up Virgil's leaking cock as he tugged off his gloves. "I'm guessing dear old Patty would never treat you like this, would he?" Janus shapeshifted into Patton, and Virgil moaned deeply. It felt wrong, to be getting a blowjob from not-Patton, but maybe that's why he loved it so much.

"I'd bet Princey couldn't do this," Janus said as he took nearly all of Virgil in his mouth, transforming into Roman. Virgil gripped at the sheets, heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Janus pulled off, wiping his lips clean and going up to kiss Virgil, his hand taking his mouth's place, jerking Virgil off quickly. "Could Logic make you cum as I do?" asked Janus, and it was Logan that Virgil saw as he came hard, crying out.

They didn't hear the door open, but as Virgil came down from his high, he heard a whistle from the doorway.


End file.
